¿Locuras en el Santuario y tambien en Konoha?
by Scorpio1992
Summary: ¿Se imaginan a Saint Seiya y Naruto juntos? Pues este fic no es nada más que eso... mis dos animes favoritos juntos/fucionados.


**CAPÍTULO 1**

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡¿Por qué?

-Porque así está escrito.

-No puede ser.

-Ya te dije que así está escrito.

-Pero…

-Nada. Haz lo que te digo.

-Es que…

-¿No entiendes?

-Demo…

-¡Joder! ¿No entiendes?

-Sí, pero…

-Haz lo que te digo y serás recompensado.

-Es que es muy peligroso.

-Nada. Hazlo y punto.

-¿Y por qué punto?

-¿?

-No me ha respondido.

-¬¬!

-¡RESPÓNDAME!

-Solo haz lo que te digo.

-Pero señorita…

-Ya te dije que hagas lo que te ordeno. Y no hagas preguntas estúpidas.

-Hai, hai.

-¡Responde bonito a tus superiores!

-Tsk… ¿Está con Andrés?

-¡LÁRGATE!

-Ok.

-¡Siguiente!

-¿Me llamaba señorita?

-No, a ti no.

-Pero… no hay nadie más afuera.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que no hay nadie más!

-¡No se grita aquí, es un lugar sagrado!

-Pero Ud.

-¡Yo nada!

-Si Ud. lo dice.

-¡Vete! Y que venga Radamanthis.

-Yo soy Radamanthis.

-No.

-Sí.

-Pero él es rubio.

-Yo soy rubio.

-Él tiene una sola ceja.

-¡Míreme a la cara!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Señorita, por favor!

-He dicho que no quiero.

-No se puede hablar con Ud.

-¡Llama a Radamanthis!

-Voy por él.

-Por fin se hace algo que yo quiero —suspiró.

Después de un par de minutos…

-Aquí estoy señorita.

-¿No entiendes qué tú no eres Radamanthis?

-Uff.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Dije uff.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-¬¬!

-¡RESPONDE!

-Pensé que aquí no se gritaba.

-No me cambies de tema.

-¡Shimatta!

-Aquí no se habla lisuras ¿No ves el cartelito?

-¿Así? ¿Hay uno?

-¿Dónde está mi primo "Hay uno"?

-¿?

-Sí, mi primo. Tú dijiste "Hay uno"

-Que nombre tan extraño.

-No es extraño. Mi primo se llama así y su hermano "Hay dos"

-... —la mira con una ceja levantada. _(La única que tiene)_

-En fin. Llama a Radamanthis.

-Lo siento señorita pero el capítulo se terminó.

-¿Capítulo?

-Sí, ¿Qué no sabe que estamos en un _Fanfic?_

-¿_Fanfic_?

-Sí un _fanfic_.

-¿Y qué rayos es eso?

-Una historia hecha por los fans de los animes, libros, etc.

-¿Fans? ¿Animes? ¿Etc.?

-Sí. ¿Qué no conoce el internet?

-¿Internet? ¿Con qué se come eso?

-¡No se come con nada! ¡No es un alimento!

-¿Entonces?

-Es un medio de comunicación.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Ud. Está en la era prehistórica —murmuró.

-¿Qué era es esa? Yo solo conozco la era de las "Guerras Santas"

-Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.

-¿A dónde íbamos a ir? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño— ¿al zoológico? —interrogó emocionada y dando pequeños saltitos en su asiento.

-… —la miró desconcertado. A veces le resultaba increíble el comportamiento tan infantil de su "jefita".

-Radamanthis, respóndeme. Yo quiero ir al zoo —puso expresión de cachorrito— Hades siempre me saca pica porque yo soy la única que nunca ha ido…

Mientras en el muy lejano Inframundo Radamanthis intentaba comprender el comportamiento infantil de su "jefita", Pandora…

**En algún lugar del Santuario de Athena… **

-¡¿Dónde está mi set de manicure? —se escuchó la voz de un muy molesto Santo de Escorpio que buscaba desesperado el dichoso set por toda su casa— He dicho miles de veces que no cojan mis cosas, no me gusta —dijo con tono resentido, el ponzoñoso.

-¿Se te perdió algo? —interrogó el Santo de la Virgen con un tono de ingenuidad. Milo lo miró con cólera.

-Eso ya lo había gritado hace un rato —chilló la arañita con cola— no digas obviedades.

-¡Uhh! El venenoso está molestito —dijo un leoncito que acababa de entrar— no deberías ser tan renegón o te van a salir arrugas —advirtió con una postura de doctor que acaba de dar un diagnóstico muy importante. El Santo de la Virgen y el de la octava casa se quedaron mirando con una gota en la cabeza.

**En otro lugar del Santuario…**

-Me gustaría que algún día Athena nos diera vacaciones —comento el Santo de los pececitos con un tono de pena y resignación en su voz— tal vez uno de nosotros pueda sugerírselo de manera sutil.

Todos los presentes asintieron apoyando lo dicho por su compañero.

-Tal vez si Seiya se lo dijera… —dijo pícaramente Aioros codeando suavemente al poni con alas, que estaba a su costado— digo, es una sugerencia nada más —todos rieron excepto el carnerito dorado, que parecía no haber entendido el chiste.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme? —Interrogó el santo— ¿por qué tiene que ser Seiya?

-¡Por todos los dioses, Mu! ¡Incluyendo a Teseo, Hércules y Perseo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no hayas entendido? —Gritaron todos al unísono— hasta el mismo Pegaso lo ha entendido.

-Es que… me perdí cuando "nemo" dijo algo de vacaciones —el gemelo mayor lo miró con el ceño fruncido— y…

_Like a virgin… touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin… when your heart beats_

_Next to mine…_

Todos los caballeros que estaban presentes se callaron al escuchar cantar a…

-¿Es Athena? —preguntó un muy desconcertado Caballero del Cisne.

Se quedaron en silencio para tratar de escuchar mejor. Tal vez no era lo que ellos creían.

_You're so fine and you're mine…_

_I'll be yours 'till the end of time…_

-¿Es "Like a Virgin" de Madona? —Interrogó el Santo del cangrejo— muy interesante… —dijo.

…_'cause you made me feel…_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_I've nothing to hide_

-Canta bonito —comentó el Pegaso con expresión soñadora— me parece que es una gran cantante —todos lo miraron con una ceja levantada.

-¿¡Bonito! —Saga se echó a reír— pero si canta peor que Afrodita cuando está en la ducha —los caballeros se comenzaron a reír del comentario del gemelo mayor.

-Se nota que estás enamorado de ella… —decía un divertido Shiryu mientras se reía— Jajajaja.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ella! —gritó Seiya. Su expresión de soñador cambió rápido a una muy molesta y seria— ¡No me G-U-S-T-A!

-Si claro —dijeron todos sin darle importancia al enojo del Pegaso.

Entraron riéndose de manera exagerada los tres caballeros que faltaban.

-Es… escucharon a… —habló el leoncito con voz entrecortada por la risa— a Athena cantando. ¡Qué gracioso!

-¡Horrible! —Dijo Milo tapándose los oídos con las manos— realmente horrible ¿no Shaka? —le preguntó al caballero que estaba a su costado.

-Sí —hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza—. Sólo una vez en mi vida escuché a alguien cantar de esa manera y fue cuando tuve que ir a buscar a Afrodita a su casa. Eso fue aterrador.

Todos volvieron a reír, excepto el caballero aludido.

-Les dije que cantaba feo —intervino el Santo de Géminis— aunque… creo que Afrodo canta mejor…

-Es cierto —dijo Aldebarán, hablando por primera vez.

-Totalmente de acuerdo —aseguró el Santo de Capricornio.

-En efecto… —dijo Camus— mejor brindemos por lo mal que canta Athena —sacó una botella de vino francés sabe Zeus de dónde— ¡Salud!

**En algún sitio del fondo del mar…**

-_…Vive en una piña debajo del mar _—cantaba el Dios de los Mares muy emocionado frente al televisor.

-Señor, esto es ridículo —habló Sorrento mirando a Poseidón con una ceja levantada y una gran interrogación en la cabeza.

-_¡Bob Esponja!_ —Kayssa, otro de los generales marinos, le hacía los coros al gobernador de los mares.

-_…Su cuerpo absorbe y sin estallar _—seguía cantando.

-_¡Bob Esponja!_ —Sorrento sólo negó con la cabeza.

-_…El mejor amigo que puedas desear_

-_¡Bob Esponja!_

-¡Ridículo! —Sentenció uno de los generales que acababa de ingresar— ¿Tu también participas de esto Sorrento? —interrogó a su compañero.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Krishna! —Gritó el aludido— esto es realmente una vergüenza. Jamás pensé ver así a Poseidón…

-_¡Todos!_

_-¡Bob Esponja! ¡Bob Esponja!_

_-Es… BOB ESPONJA_ —finalizó Julián elevando un poco más el tono de su voz.

_-¿Aló? ¿Quién habla?_

Se escuchaba la voz de Bian, otro de los generales de Poseidón, que estaba en el salón de al lado.

-_Ajá. Sí, yo le digo. No, no hay ningún problema._

Krishna y Sorrento se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión confundida.

-_¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana? Ok._

Cuando el Caballo Marino terminó de hablar por teléfono se dirigió al salón donde se encontraban sus compañeros de armas y su "jefe".

-¿Ya terminó "Bob Esponja"? —preguntó con un poco de pena— que lástima, yo quería ver. ¿Por qué no me llamaron?

El general de Chrysaor y Siren se quedaron sorprendidos con la actitud tan serena de su compañero. No podían creer que haya entrado únicamente a preguntar "si ya había terminado Bob esponja" cuando hace poco más de cinco minutos había tenido una conversación telefónica con una persona totalmente desconocida para ellos y encima le había asegurado que lo hablado iba a ser comunicado de inmediato.

-¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono? —Se decidió a preguntar el general "del chakra"— ¿A caso no piensas decirnos?

-Eh… —empezó el caballito de mar, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo— No, no tengo por qué decírselo a ustedes —Sorrento y Krishna no pudieron evitar poner cara de desconcierto mientras a ambos generales les aparecía una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Pero… —habló el general de Siren, con voz un tanto suplicante— tenemos derecho a saber. Después de todo en esa conversación se involucra a uno de nosotros ¿o no?

-No

-Sí

-No

-¡Qué sí, joder!

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero no es así.

Krishna sólo miraba del uno al otro con una gotota en la cabeza. _"No puedo creer que Sorrento esté discutiendo de esa manera con Bian. Creía que era más serio"_, pensó.

-¡BASTA DE TANTO GRITERÍO, JODER!

Todos los presentes, incluido el Dios de los Mares, voltearon a ver hacia la puerta por donde entraba Thetys, la sirena, con una gran vena palpitante en la frente que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

-¡¿NO PUEDEN SER MENOS ESCANDALOSOS? —volvió a gritar, mientras fulminaba a todos con la mirada— ¡Tú, Caballo Marino! —Chilló, dirigiéndose al potro marino— ¡Dile de una vez a Sorrento quién llamó! —bramó, con cara de pocos amigos. Esa que todos los generales conocían muy bien.

-Yo… —intentó hablar el aludido.

-¡Nada! ¡Dile de una vez y cállense la boca! —la cara de la sirena se estaba poniendo de un color rojo muy intenso por la furia.

-No creo que Bian esté en la obligación de contarle a todos lo que habló por teléfono —intervino por primera vez Kayssa después de un buen rato de haber estado callado, pues antes le había estado haciendo los coros de la canción de Bob esponja a su "jefe"—. Sorrento y Krishna deberían dejar de ser tan chismosos… —se arrepintió en un instante de lo que estaba hablando al ver la mirada que le echaba la sirena.

-¡Cállate! —Bramó— Yo solo quiero que éste par deje de gritar y que TÚ… —dijo acercándose al general de Lymnades— dejes de hablar estupideces.

-¡Todos, silencio! —Alzó la voz el gobernador de los siete Mares, que tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro—. No me dejan ver mi programa favorito.

-¡NO DIGA TONTERÍAS! —Gritó Thetys, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y se llevaba ambas manos a la boca como si hubiera dicho alguna mala palabra—. Perdón, señor. Yo no quise… —trató de disculparse— pero… es que…

Poseidón solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda a la sirena. Tenía un gran puchero en la boca y había tomado una actitud resentida.

-Bian, dile que se vaya —habló la deidad— no quiero que me vuelva a dirigir la palabra en lo que resta del día y mucho menos que gaste saliva en pedirme disculpas, porque no la voy a escuchar —seguía hablando en tono resentido y con un leve rastro de sollozo.

-¡Cómo usted ordene, Señor! —El general de Caballo Marino infló su pecho y se llevó la mano derecha a la frente— Thetys… —esta vez se dirigió a la sirena— el Señor, gobernador, Dios de los siete Mares no quiere que le vuelvas a hablar en lo que resta de tu vida…

-No dijo eso —reclamó la sirena, mirando seria al caballito.

-Como sea. Dice que a partir de ahora te va a aplicar la ley del hielo y te va a rebajar el sueldo a la mitad…

-¡No es cierto! —Miró a la deidad y luego al potro marino con una expresión disconforme por la actitud de ambos— ¡Eso es un abuso! —el peliazul sólo asentía a todo lo que decía su general.

-…y dice que si no estás de acuerdo puedes tomarte unas vacaciones permanentes a partir de… —hizo el ademán de mirar un reloj inexistente en su muñeca— dentro de un par de horas —finalizó.

La sirena se había quedado con la boca abierta por el asombro. Su rostro estaba desencajado y esta vez fue ella la que se cruzó de brazos y con voz molesta y a la vez resentida se dirigió a la deidad de los mares.

-Si hace todo eso, entonces, recuerde que ya no va haber quien cocine ni quien limpie el desastre de todos éstos —señaló a los generales presentes— y mucho menos quien lave su "preciada ropa" —con los dedos hizo comillas en el aire— y por si fuera poco… —hizo una pausa melodramática— ¿quién le va a contar cuentos en la noche? —el rostro de la deidad acuática se desencajó por completo.

-No me puedes hacer todo eso, Thetys —su voz sonó más que implorante—. Tú, que eres la más bella y hermosa sirena, no serías capaz de hacerle algo así a tu Dios, ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Verdad? —insistió el peliazul.

-Solo con un par de condiciones —la voz de la sirena sonó más seria que antes, mientras que el Dios tragó saliva y esperó lo que ésta iba a decirle— primero, quiero que cada cinco meses me de vacaciones pagadas… —hizo énfasis en la última palabra— a cualquier destino turístico que YO elija y sin que éstas sean descontadas de mi sueldo, es decir, me va a seguir pagando. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí, muy claro —había un signo de resignación en la voz de la deidad marina—. Y la otra condición es…

-Aún no la he pensado, pero cuando la tenga se la haré saber de inmediato —aseguró la rubia. Sonrió y se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.

Los demás generales habían estado calladitos durante el tiempo que duró la conversación entre el Dios y la sirena, es más, parecía que ni siquiera hubieran estado presentes.

**Nuevamente en el Santuario…**

-¡GOOOOL! —Gritó un muy emocionado santo de capricornio. Estaba sentado frente a una TV plasma de 52' y en la cabeza tenía un gorrito con los colores de la selección española de futbol.

-¡NOOO! —El santo del gran cuerno gritó desesperado, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos—. ¡Malditos españoles! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué los holandeses no hacen nada?

-Sólo faltan dos minutos para que el partido termine y… —habló el Santo español.

Después de dos minutos con 15 segundos...

-¡GANAMOS! ¡SOMOS CAMPEONES! ¡TE GANÉ, ALDEBARÁN! ¡PÁGAME! —gritaba Shura. Estaba saltando por todo el lugar a la vez que agitaba los brazos—. ¡Y OLÉ! —el santo hacía unos pasos de baile muy a la española y hacía sonar un par de castañuelas entre las manos que sabe Athena de dónde las sacó.

-Sólo es una Copa del Mundo —habló el santo de Tauro, restándole importancia a la alegría de su compañero— nada importante.

-¿Nada importante? ¡Por Zeus, Aldebarán! Acepta que te duele que hayamos ganado nosotros —le sacó la lengua mientras hablaba— te duele por que eliminaron a Brasil en cuartos de final.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí.

-No.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-¡Basta! —El santo del cangrejo entró al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos—. España sólo tuvo suerte… si Italia…

-Ya, ya, ya… son un par de picones.

**En la casa del Santo de los pececitos…**

-Estoy aburrido… —comentó el caballero del dragón, dejándose caer en uno de los asientos que habían en la casa del santo dorado— ya no tenemos con quien pelear ni nada.

-Sí, pues. Con eso de la "tregua de paz" entre los dioses ya no nos dejan pelear con los generales marinos ni los angelitos y mucho menos con los dioses guerreros —la voz de Aioros sonaba con pena, mucha pena—. Extraño las batallas, las guerras y todo eso— sus compañeros notaron la nostalgia que había en el tono de su voz y su mirada.

-Bueno… —empezó el santo de los pececitos— hay que buscar otras formas de divertirnos.

-¡Sí! —hubo una aprobación general.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? —cuestionó el santo de la octava casa.

-No lo sé. Esperaba que ustedes propusieran algo —contestó Afrodita.

-Juguemos a las escondidas —propuso el Pegaso. Todos lo miraron raro.

-No, eso no. Es de niños —intervino el caballero del Cisne.

-Hay que jugar a ponerle la cola al "burro" —el caballero de Libra miró divertido al santo de bronce que estaba sentado en frente de él— claro, sólo si ustedes están de acuerdo…

Hubo una risa generalizada.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? —interrogó Aldebarán al mismo tiempo que ingresaba a la casa del Santo de Piscis— Cuenten el chiste…

-No es nada —aseguró el Santo de Leo, que aún se estaba riendo—. Es que estamos pensando que jugar, porque estamos todos aburridos —explico, ya un poco más calmado.

-_Waka waka eh… eh…_ —entraba cantando el Santo de Capricornio, que aún llevaba puesto el sombrero con los colores de su país.

-No ha parado de cantar eso durante todo el camino hacia acá —la mirada del Santo de Cáncer era aburrida. Éste entró segundos después que su compañero— que pesado que se ha puesto con eso de que "España es campeón Mundial" —su voz sonaba un poco molesta.

-Bueno, bueno… —empezó el santo de la primera casa— busquemos un juego.

-Te digo que juguemos charada —el santo de acuario miró a sus compañeros expectante— por equipos. ¿Qué les parece?

-Está bien. Yo juego —habló Milo.

-Y yo —dijo el caballero de Andrómeda.

-Entonces, ¿todos juegan? —preguntó Afrodita.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Formemos los equipos! —gritó Aioria.

-Ok.

-Yo quiero estar junto con Shun —gritó el caballero de Pegaso— otra vez todos lo miraron raro, pero también con asco— no me refería a ese tipo de "estar". Mal pensados.

-Como sea. Que Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki formen un grupo —dijo Shion, hablando por primera vez en lo que va del fanfic— digo, como ellos son los caballeros de bronce… —explico.

-Sí, que así sea. Y nosotros nos dividimos en seis por equipo —habló el tigre.

-Exacto. Pero vamos a sobrar dos o te olvidas que también estamos Kanon y yo…

-Que Kanon juegue con los de Bronce… —dijo Dohko.

-¿Por qué? —Preguntó molesto el aludido— yo también soy un Santo Dorado

-Pero tú, engañaste a todos incluido a un Dios… ¿Continúo?

La expresión del santo era molesta, pero al final cedió.

-¿Y yo? —volvió a preguntar Shion.

-Que haya un grupo de siete —dijo Saga, que se reía por la cara que tenía su hermanito.

-Entonces… Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Máscara de Muerte, Aioria y Shaka también son un equipo —Shion los señaló para que se juntaran.

-Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Afrodita, Shion y Yo somos el último grupo —terminó el de Libra—. ¿Todos conformes?

-No —dijo Kanon— yo no estoy conforme. Tengo que jugar junto con estos niñitos…

-¡No somos niños! –gritaron al unísono los de Bronce.

El Santo o general marino se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos evidentemente molesto.

-Ahora hay que darle un nombre original a nuestros equipos —dijo muy emocionado el caballero de Pegaso, restándole importancia a los gestos que hacía el Santo Dorado.

Cada grupo se juntó para deliberar que nombre se pondría.

-Acérquense —ordenó el Patriarca—. ¿Cómo nos llamaremos? —Preguntó cuando su equipo había formado un círculo y estaban abrazados para que nadie escuchara lo que decían.

-"Los invencibles" —sugirió el santo acuador.

-No, mejor "Los increíbles" —la voz del Santo de Escorpio sonaba emocionada— o esperen, esperen… tengo uno mejor, que tal "Los Poderosos".

-Eso suena raro, mejor no —dijo Aioros— que tal "Los Ganadores".

-¿Y lo mío es raro? —interrogó el ponzoñoso.

-Que sea "Las karpas doradas" —sugirió Afrodita.

-¡No! —le gritaron los seis.

-Bueno… yo sólo decía.

-A mí me gusta "Los invencibles" —volvió a decir Camus.

Nadie le hizo caso.

-Decidamos de una vez —dijo Dohko.

-"Los Inmortales" —gritó Shura.

-Shsh —lo callaron todos— habla bajito.

-Perdón… ¿Qué les parece?

-Bueno ya, que sea ese —habló Shion— ya me están doliendo los brazos de estar así.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar con ese? —Preguntó Camus— pero a mí me gustaba los invencibles —murmuró.

Otra vez nadie le hizo caso.

-¿Todos ya tienen los nombres de sus equipos? —Preguntó el Patriarca, dejando de hablar bajito— ¿ah? —todos asintieron.

-Nosotros somos "Los Ultra violentos" —gritó el gemelo mayor, mientras que el resto de su equipo le echaban una mirada asustada.

-Y nosotros "Los Macabros" —habló Kanon sin darle importancia a la mirada de furia que le echaban los Caballeros de Bronce.

-Yo no quería ese nombre —murmuró el Fénix.

-No me importa —le dijo el gemelo menor— yo mando aquí, soy el líder.

-Bueno dejen de discutir por un estúpido nombre o… —advirtió el maestro Dohko— ya no juegan. (Plop ¬¬!).

**Cerca de la Casa del Santo de Piscis…**

-¿Qué estarán haciendo los caballeros? —le preguntó Marin a Shaina, que estaba caminando a su lado.

-No lo sé —le contestó—. Pero no creo que estén haciendo algo productivo…

-Cómo siempre. Seguro están peleando o molestando a Mu —ambas se rieron.

-Pobre Mu —dijo la de Ofiuco— ¿Sabes en que casa están?

-Creo que… aquí —dijo cuando llegaron a la casa del santo de Piscis.

Las dos se quedaron mirando la escena: Todos estaban discutiendo por algo parecido a "Nosotros tenemos que empezar primero" y "Porque somos mayores", etc.

-¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Marin ingresando a la casa del santo dorado— ¿Y ahora por qué pelean?

-Es que ellos quieren empezar primero —el Pegaso habló con tono acusador.

Marin miró a su alumno confundida y luego dirigió su mirada a su compañera que estaba exactamente con la misma cara de confusión que ella.

-Explíquenme —intervino Shaina— cómo es eso de que "ellos quieren empezar primero" y ¿Qué es lo que quieren empezar?

-Es que vamos a jugar charada —empezó el maestro— y no nos ponemos de acuerdo en qué equipo va a comenzar con el juego.

-¡Ah! —Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo— ¿charada?

-Exacto.

-Bueno que tal si nosotras decidimos quien empieza y así dejan de pelearse —sostuvo Marin— y nosotras les decimos que películas, canciones u obras de teatro van a… ustedes me entienden —terminó.

-¡Ya! —dijeron todos.

-Entonces, Shaina ¿Qué dices? —le preguntó a su compañera.

-Bueno… no me queda de otra ¿no? —La cara de Marin le decía que tenía que quedarse junto con ella— Esta bien —accedió al final con total resignación.


End file.
